Van Helsing: Irene's Journey
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Van Helsing comes back from Paris to find his next assignment is to return to Transylvania but to a different village. Irene and Carl go with Van Helsing to help him, but Irene soon finds out that she was better left at the Vatican in Rome as she has to fight to save not only her life but someone else's. As well as making sure nobody is hurt by a dark secret she holds.
1. A New Mission

**_I know I have lots of fanfics now, but I'm in a Van Helsing phase. So I may update Van Hedgehog and this before any of my other fanfics, I'm not sure. This has the first and only appearance of my Van Helsing fan character, Irene Vatler. her profile is on my profile if you want to know more about her. Hope you like it, love it, fave it and most of all enjoy it!_**

* * *

Chapter I

The New Mission

Van Helsing rode all the way from Paris to Vatican City, Rome. He got off the horse and hooked it up to a column of the church. He started walking over to the front of the church but he saw something on the steps. Or someone. She had dark brown hair just past her shoulders, grey-blue eyes and looked about the age of fifteen. She wore tight jeans, a medieval look was on her jacket and shirt and she also had on boots. She had a silver cross hanging around her neck so as to show she believed in God and heaven as well as the monsters that the Devil created. Her blue eyes looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. She smiled and ran over to Van Helsing. The monster hunter shook his head at her actions as she hugged him. When she let go, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why were you waiting outside?" Van Helsing asked her.

"I couldn't wait any longer in the Abbey, so I came up here. The Cardinal only allowed me to stay on the steps of the church while I waited for you," she answered.

She had a mixture between a Transylvanian accent and the accent Van Helsing had. It was because she was born in Transylvania, but grew up with Van Helsing. He sighed and rubbed his temples as she looked behind him and frowned.

"Irene, there are reasons you were told to stay inside," Van Helsing told her.

Irene nodded and looked back up at the monster hunter.

"Where's Mr Hyde?" she asked.

Van Helsing groaned as the fifteen-year-old was probably going to tell him what the Cardinal would say to him for not bringing him back.

"I killed him, alright," Van Helsing replied, annoyed.

"The Cardinal's not going to be happy," Irene said, shaking her head.

Van Helsing just walked past her and into the church. Irene followed him, bugging him about what the Cardinal would say. Van Helsing took off his hat as they went inside the church.

"The Cardinal will probably give you another one of his boring lectures about you not bringing back your bounty's alive," Irene told Van Helsing as they finally reached the confessional.

Van Helsing crossed himself as he looked down at the floor. Irene stood behind him, waiting for his lecture to begin.

"Bless me, Father, for I have…" Van Helsing was cut off as an elderly, voice with a Romanian accent finished it for him, "…Sinned. Yes, I know. You're very good at that."

The elderly voice lifted up the window door, revealing an old man in a red suit. Van Helsing smirked and looked away from the man. Irene smiled back at Van Helsing, as she knew she had been right.

"You shattered the Rose Window," the Cardinal said.

Van Helsing looked back at the Cardinal.

"Not to split hairs, sir, but it was Mr Hyde who did the shattering," Van Helsing explained.

"Really, because from what I've heard, the famous monster hunter pushed him over the edge and into the window," Irene said.

Van Helsing growled and rolled his eyes.

"I used my grappling hook on him to keep myself from falling. His idiotism was the reason why he fell off the edge and into the window," Van Helsing explained.

"Thirteenth century. Over six hundred years old. I wish you a week in hell for that," Cardinal Jinette said.

Cardinal Jinette turned his head to look at Van Helsing.

"It would be a nice reprieve," the monster hunter said.

Irene stared at van helsing in shock.

"Why would you want to spend a day or more in hell?" Irene exclaimed.

Van Helsing shrugged as if to tell her, he didn't know but he _thought_ it would be better than his job.

"Don't get me wrong. Your results are unquestionable, but your methods attract far too much attention. 'Wanted' posters? We are not pleased," Cardinal Jinette said.

Irene nodded her head and stared at Van Helsing, "Amen, to that."

Van Helsing ignored her immaturity and replied to the Cardinals' speech in anger, "Do you think I like being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and the Order do something about it?"

Cardinal Jinette opened the window cage and stared at Van Helsing.

"Because we do not exist," he said.

"Well, then neither do I," Van Helsing whispered as he began to leave.

Cardinal Jinette pressed a button and a cage door came down in front of Van Helsing, trapping both him and Irene in the confessional. He stared at the door and frowned. Irene stared at the door too and then at the Cardinal.

"Hey! We're Both Trapped In Here! Cardinal, I'm In Here Too!" Irene exclaimed.

"You're meant to be staying in the Abbey, anyway," Cardinal Jinette told the teenager.

"Yes, I know," Irene sighed.

Cardinal Jinette turned back to Van Helsing as the man continued to glare at the door.

"When we found you crawling up the steps of this Church, half-dead, it was clear to all of us that you had been sent to do God's work," Cardinal Jinette explained, doing the cross sign with his fingers.

"Why can't he do it himself?" Van Helsing asked.

"Don't blaspheme. You already lost your memory as a penance for past sins. If you wish to recover it I suggest you continue to heed the call," Cardinal Jinette told Van Helsing.

Cardinal Jinette pressed another button and a door opened up beside him, Van Helsing and Irene, revealing a secret passageway down to the Abbey. Van Helsing and Irene followed Cardinal Jinette down the stairs to the Abbey.

"Without us, the world would be in darkness. Governments and empires come and go, but we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial. We are the last defence against evil. An evil that the rest of mankind has no idea even exists," Cardinal Jinette explained to Van Helsing and Irene.

Irene rolled her eyes as the Cardinal started his explanation of the Order. She had heard it nearly a thousand times. So had Van Helsing. Or more, since he had been here longer than her. She wondered how Van Helsing could put up with this man's continuous explanations of the same thing. Cardinal Jinette led the two into the middle of the Abbey, near an old projector.

"To you, these monsters are just evil beings to be vanquished," Van Helsing stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "I'm the one standing there when they die and become the men they once were."

Irene lowered her head and gave Van Helsing a hug. She knew what he meant. He had saved her life nine years ago by one of the monsters before it could kill her. But ended up with it actually making her another one of its kind. She had seen the monster revert back to human form before Van Helsing had taken her with him back to Rome. Irene let go of Van Helsing as the Cardinal began to talk again.

"For you, my good son, this is all a test of faith," Cardinal Jinette said, clicking his fingers and the projector came on. "And now, we need you to go to the East. To the far side of Romania. An accursed land, terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures. Lorded over by a certain Count Dracula," Cardinal Jinette explained.

A picture of Dracula came onto the screen, which made Van Helsing and Irene look at it.

"Dracula?" Van Helsing and Irene said, getting their attention caught.

"Yes. You've never faced one like this before. Our story begins four hundred and twenty years ago when a Transylvanian knight named Valerious the Elder, promised God that his family would never rest nor enter heaven until they vanquished Dracula from their land. They have not succeeded and they are running out of family," Cardinal Jinette explained.

The picture changed to an old man with a scar going down his left eyebrow to the bottom of that eye. Cardinal Jinette walked over to a table and layed his hands on it in dismay. He then looked back at the screen as it changed to a picture of a man with a black moustache and hair and a black eye-patch over his left eye. Van Helsing stared at the picture for some time.

"His descendant Boris Valerious, King of the Gypsies. He disappeared almost twelve months ago," Cardinal Jinette told the two.

The picture, soon, changed to another man, but he was young and he had brown hair and then it changed to a woman with long, curly black hair and brown eyes.

"His only son, Prince Velkan and his daughter, Princess Anna. If the two of them are killed before Dracula is vanquished, nine generations of their family will never enter the gates of St. Peter. For more than four centuries this family has defended our left flank. They gave their lives. We cannot let them slip into purgatory," Cardinal Jinette explained.

Van Helsing continued staring at the picture of Anna Valerious while Cardinal Jinette was talking. As if an emotion had all of a sudden taken hold of him. Irene saw Van Helsing staring at the picture and giggled. Van Helsing quickly snapped out of his daydream and glared at the girl beside him. She saw him glaring at her and she looked away, holding her laughter but had a grin on her face.

"So you're sending me into Hell?" Van Helsing asked Cardinal Jinette.

Cardinal Jinette patted Van Helsing on the back and turned around.

"In a manner," he said.

Cardinal Jinette walked over to a monk and was given a little sliding paper tool. He walked over to a table and Van Helsing and Irene followed.

"Valerious the Elder left this here four hundred years ago. We don't know its purpose, but he would not have left it lightly. The Latin inscription translates as;

"_In the name of God, open this door."_

"There is an insignia," Cardinal Jinette explained.

Van Helsing stared at the insignia of a dragon and brought his hand in front of his view of it to have a look at his ring.

"Yes, it matches your ring. I think that in Transylvania you may find the answer you seek," Cardinal Jinette explained once more.

Van Helsing looked up and looked back over at the picture of Anna. Irene looked from the ring to the piece of parchment.

"You will also need to take Carl with you. He will be able to help you keep yourself alive," the Cardinal told Van Helsing.

The monster hunter rolled his eyes. As if Carl would be able to keep him alive. It was usually the other way around. Irene looked at the Cardinal with a pleading expression on her face.

"Can I go?" she asked him.

Cardinal Jinette had not realised the teenager had been listening. He knew that she followed Van Helsing around the Abbey and looked up to him as an older brother but he hadn't realised she had been listening.

"Please, can I go?" she asked him again, her fingers clasped together.

"I am sorry, but you cannot," Cardinal Jinette told her.

"Please, sir, I have been down here for nine years and I want to get away from Rome for just awhile. I want to go with Van Helsing. I want to see Transylvania again. I want to fight for the good of God's people. Please, I want to go and see what it's like to have fun again," Irene explained to Cardinal Jinette.

Jinette looked at Van Helsing, who had turned his attention to them when he heard Irene's pleading.

"I am sorry, but you could endanger the last Valerious'," the Cardinal told her. "You cannot control it."

She lowered her head in disappointment. She had really wanted to go. But she knew that when it came to Van Helsing having to protect someone, she had to stay out of it. Van Helsing put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the Cardinal.

"If it's alright? I do not mind her coming," Van Helsing said, earning a huge smile from Irene.

"I am not sure she should go. She could endanger those two Valerious'," Cardinal Jinette told Van Helsing.

"Please, I will be extra careful. I promise," Irene told the Cardinal.

The Cardinal thought about it. Should she go? She would be putting the lives of lots of innocents at stake all for her enjoyment of having fun and seeing her home again. He made the final decision and sighed.

"Fine," he said.

She squealed and hugged Van Helsing as she jumped up and down.

"But, on one condition," the Cardinal told her.

"What?" she asked.

"You have to do what Carl and Van Helsing tell you to do. And if there is a full moon, lock yourself up as good as you can," the Cardinal told her.

"Alright! Anything!" she cried.

She was jumping up and down, because she was so psyched for going. A few monks looked at her and whispered stuff that she could hear but she wasn't really paying attention. Van Helsing grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down to the lower part of the Abbey where they would find Carl.

* * *

_**Okay, I said in my last update that I would say the results for my poll before I put the Van Helsing sequel one up. Well, the three people who polled for 'The Vakgattin Werewolf' as the story I'm writing that was incorrect. I have already finished that story and my Mum has finished editing it so I need to just fix it up then its off to the publishers. Now the three who voted for 'Blood Stains' was wrong also. That is the sequel to 'The VakGattin Werewolf' but I haven't started it yet. The final one was 'RazorMoon' which got two votes. That one was correct. I am currently doing RazorMoon at the moment. The other three I have finished except for one which was 'OakRidge' but that's because the other two were short stories. I will put the Van Helsing poll up soon. R&R my new Van Helsing story please!**_

_**VFHM OUT!**_


	2. Weapons And Weaknesses

**_If you guys didn't notice in the last chapter, I'll say it now. I changed the years ago thing, instead of it being 450 years ago I changed it to 420 years ago. Because if it was left as 450 years ago ... well ... I used a calculator and found out the year it would've been. The year was 1888 and minus 450 would be 1438, so Dracula would've only been 18 or something, so he wasn't dead yet. But I found out that 1888 minus 420 was 1468, so that would've been a few years after Dracula's death and accountant with the Devil. Just to clear that up for ya. I'm also bad at Math that's why I used a calculator._**

* * *

Chapter II

Weapons And Weaknesses

A man was moving his legs while sitting in a chair as if riding a bicycle. He was strapped to an electrical wire that connected to a wooden machine. A blond man with bits of his hair sticking to the side stood in front of another machine.

"Faster, please. Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" he cried and used an electrical pencil tool to touch the machine that connected the one the other man was powering.

An electrical current went through the wire from the blond man's part and went to the other machine that was being powered and ended up with the other man getting electrocuted. The man got a fright and dropped the tool. The other man screamed in pain as the electricity started to wear off and his body was all burnt.

"Getting there," the blond man said as he looked more like a friar.

The friar got a shock when he heard his name being called from a distance. Irene ran over to the man and bounced in front of him.

"Guess what? I get to go on the next mission with you and Van Helsing!" Irene squealed in excitement.

The friar stared at the teenager for awhile, wondering what she meant by that. He shook his head, thinking it was a joke.

"Carl!" the burnt man shouted in anger.

Carl ignored that man and watched the fifteen-year-old jump up and down in excitement. He put his hand on her head to try and make her stop jumping and calm her down.

"Calm down, Irene," he said.

Irene stopped and nodded, but still holding a huge grin on her face. Carl looked up and saw Van Helsing walking through some smoke that led from the top Abbey to the ground Abbey.

"There you are," Carl said.

Tails hurried over beside Van Helsing as the monster hunter came down the stairs. Irene went over to the two and listened in on their conversation.

"Did you bring Mr Hyde back, or did you kill him? You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed," Carl said, following his friend. "When they ask you to bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse."

Van Helsing didn't say anything he just kept an irritated expression on his face. Irene smiled and tapped Carl on the shoulder and Carl turned to her.

"I told him the same thing when he first arrived but he didn't listen to me," Irene said.

"All right, now I know why he is in a mood. Come on," Carl said. "I have some things that'll put the bit back in your mouth."

Van Helsing, Irene and Carl walked into the armoury and Van Helsing looked at the swords in amazement. Irene picked up a sword that was tipped with silver and she glared at it. She put it in her belt as well as a gun containing silver bullets. Carl walked past the two that were too busy looking at swords to notice him walk past.

"Any idiot can make a sword," Carl said as an older, bald man with a small beard brought one up to his face. It was still burning at the end from just being made.

"Sorry, Father," Carl said.

Van Helsing walked up to Carl and grabbed his arm and pushed him past the older man. The older man watched them leave.

"Come along, Carl," Van Helsing said.

Irene stayed behind and bowed her head to tell the man that Carl really didn't mean what he said.

"Sorry, sir," Irene said.

"Irene, come on! Do you want to go or not?" Van Helsing called her.

She ran over to where Van Helsing and Carl had ended up. They were now in the part of the armoury where most other weapons were for monsters of the world. Carl gave Van Helsing a bag as they arrived at where they wanted to be.

"Here, take this," Carl said, handing Irene a bag.

Carl picked up two rings of garlic, holy water, a silver stake and a crucifix and put them into the bag.

"Rings of garlic, holy water, silver stake, crucifix," he said.

Irene lowered her eyebrows as she wondered how Carl knew what they were hunting for.

"How do you know what we need? I mean, like how do you know what we're hunting to know what to give us," Irene asked the friar.

"The Cardinal told me before Van Helsing got back … and before you went outside to wait for him," Carl told Irene.

Irene smiled, cheekily, but their attention was caught when they heard bullets being fired. They turned around and saw a machine gun firing at targets. Van Helsing stared at the gun in wonder.

"Why can't I have one of those?" he asked.

Irene rolled her eyes and pushed the bag into his chest. Van Helsing glared at her and she just kept her smile.

"It was getting too heavy," she pouted.

Van Helsing rolled his own eyes at her before slinging it over his shoulder.

"Anyways, have you been after vampires before? They're not to kill with bullets, you know," Irene told Van Helsing.

Carl turned back to Van Helsing and Irene took a step back.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same. Best when cooked well," Van Helsing said.

Irene stared at Van Helsing in confusion and surprise as well as disgust.

"You eat you own monster bounties?" Irene asked, disgusted.

Van Helsing groaned and threw his hand to his temples to rub them in frustration.

"No, Irene, it was a joke," he said.

Carl started to walk off again and the other two followed him.

"No, they're not all the same. A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock," Carl explained trying to change the subject back to what they were originally talking about.

"Carl, you've never even been out of the Abbey. How do you about vampires?" Irene asked.

"I read," Carl replied.

Carl, Van Helsing and Irene came to a stop as Carl saw something. He stood in front of a small water tank and pressed a button on it.

"Here's something new. Glycerin 48," Carl said as a drop fell from it onto his pinkie.

He turned around and flicked his finger and the drop flew over near a monk walking passed a table and it blew up the table. A few monks screamed and one walked away quickly, yelling and screaming.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Carl cried.

Van Helsing shook his head as if it was ridiculous and Irene just cracked up laughing at the situation.

"What in the name of Allah is wrong with you?" a monk asked.

Carl turned back to Van Helsing and Irene. His goggles had flipped down over his eyes to make them look larger. He flipped them back up to make his eyes look normal as he continued the conversation again.

"The air around here is thick with envy," Carl told them.

He glared at Irene as she was still giggling from the incident.

"Sorry," she said in a chuckling tone.

Carl's eyes soon lay upon an arrow launcher on a table. Carl picked it up and showed it to Van Helsing and Irene. He moved it front of Van Helsing's face and Van Helsing got out of the way.

"This is my latest invention. It's gas-propelled. Capable of catapulting arrows in rapid succession at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on," Carl explained giving it to Van Helsing.

Van Helsing aimed it and looked it over as Irene 'oohed' and 'aahed' it.

"I've heard the stories from Transylvania. Trust me, you'll need this. A work of certifiable genius," Carl boasted.

"If you don't say so yourself," Van Helsing said, giving it back to Carl and looking at a little device on a shelf.

"No, I do say so myself. I'm a veritable cornucopia of talent," Carl said.

Van Helsing looked at the object and grabbed it off the shelf.

"Did you invent this?" he asked Carl.

Carl looked over to see what Van Helsing meant and ran after him.

"I've been working on that for twelve years. It's compressed magma from Mt Vesuvius with pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert," Carl explained his invention as he tried to get it off of Van Helsing.

Van Helsing chuckled and threw it over to Irene. She caught it and giggled as she looked it over.

"It's a little sparkly," she said, through a giggle.

"Give it back, it's one of a kind," Carl told her.

"All the more reason to break it," she said.

Carl stared at her in shock and she bit into it but not too hard with her canines. She heard Carl gasp and threw it to him.

"I was just joking," she said.

Carl nearly didn't catch it as it slipped out of his hands a few times. He heard Irene chuckle behind him and he glared at her. She saw his glare and shrugged her shoulders.

"Van Helsing started it," she said.

Van Helsing folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

"What's it for?" Van Helsing asked, wanting to start up the conversation again.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll come in handy," Carl said.

Carl put the object in his pocket and took his helmet off and put it on a wooden head. Irene gasped and put her hands over her mouth in fake shock.

"Twelve years, and you don't know what it does? Carl, I'm ashamed of you," Irene said.

Carl looked at Irene with another glare and started walking again. Van Helsing gave Carl the bag full of weapons as they came near a table stocked with food and other stuff.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know what it's for. What it does is to create a light source equal to the intensity of the sun," Carl told both of them.

"This will come in handy how?" Van Helsing asked as he watched Carl pack more things for the trip.

"I don't know. You can blind your enemies. Charbroil a herd of charging wildebeest. Use your imagination," Carl said.

Carl gave the bag full of supplies and weapons back to Van Helsing as he walked away. Irene shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I highly doubt that. Most likely we'll use yours that's why you're coming with us," Irene told the friar.

Carl was shocked and turned to face Irene and Van Helsing.

"Holy hell be damned I am!" Carl exclaimed.

"You cursed!" Van Helsing cried. "Not very well, but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all."

Van Helsing stared at Carl with an eyebrow raised as Irene glared at the friar.

"Actually, I'm still just a friar. I can curse all I want … damn it," Carl said, smiling.

"The Cardinal has ordered you to keep Van Helsing and me alive. For as long as possible," Irene said as Van Helsing threw the bag to Carl.

Van Helsing and Irene walked past Carl and he just stared at them.

"But I'm not a field man. Van Helsing! Irene! I don't want to go to Transylvania," Carl exclaimed, chasing after the two.

* * *

_**If any of you have read my Sonic style of Van Helsing you might be able to tell there are some similarities in this as that fanfic I'm doing. It's because I use the same document, except renamed it, renamed all the Tails, Van hedgehog's and so on and added in Irene as well as more stuff. I'm just too lazy to rewatch the movie and go through all the pausing crap again! Hope U Think this Was Funny! R&R**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	3. Journey To Transylvania Part I

Chapter III

Journey To Transylvania Part I

Van Helsing, Carl and Irene were on the docks, ready to board the ship they were taking. Irene was looking at the water and then at the boat. She kept looking from one to the other. Van Helsing and Carl looked at her.

"I…I think I'm having second thoughts! I'm going back!" Irene started to rush past Van Helsing, but he grabbed hold of her jacket.

She struggled in his iron grip and he rolled his eyes.

"You wanted to come, so you're coming," he told her.

"B…But I hate boats!" Irene cried as he pulled her with him onto the boat.

He pulled her in front of him and pushed her on. She grabbed the railing and started screaming like a child.

"NO! You Can't Make Me Go On! I Hate Boats" she screamed.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes again and pushed her again. She continued to keep her vice-like grip on the railing.

"Irene, we have a schedule and I want to keep it," Van Helsing growled.

He pushed her one more time and because her hands were getting sweaty from her grip on the railing, she let go and fell forwards.

Carl looked at Van Helsing and he just shrugged, "She left me no choice."

Irene got up and glared at Van Helsing. He just walked past her as if nothing had happened.

"Just be glad it's not a full moon!" Irene called to him.

Van Helsing just waved his hand, like he didn't care and went over to the side of the boat. Carl and Irene followed him. Irene tried keeping her gaze away from the water, but it kept going there. But when the ship started up and started moving, Irene felt something come into her throat. She covered her mouth and tried to swallow the disgusting stuff.

"Urgg! That tastes worse than what you give me on a full moon," Irene told Van Helsing.

Van Helsing raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward and spewed into the ocean. She felt patting on her back and knew it was either Carl or Van Helsing, she was betting it was Van Helsing. When she turned around it was and she held her stomach and covered her mouth again.

"Maybe, you should go into the cabin," Van Helsing said.

Irene swallowed the barf and shook her head.

"I'm fine," she said in a croaky voice.

Van Helsing shook his head and pointed at the cabin.

"No, you're not. Get in there!" he ordered.

"But, I feel fine," she answered.

But after that sentence it came back up and she went to the side again. Van Helsing rolled his eyes at Irene when she finally stumbled backwards and looked at him.

"Alright, fine," she said.

She walked to the cabin door and opened it. She went inside and fell on the bed as the ship went over a wave. Irene groaned and turned onto her back. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, hoping they would be at land by the time she woke up. She hated boats, they always gave her very bad motion sickness.

XXXXX

_Irene screamed when she came out of her room and saw the mauled bodies of her parents. The werewolf heard her scream and lunged at her and pushed her near the fire place. It bit into her shoulder and she screamed louder. She heard a bang as the door went down. A bullet went into the werewolf and it turned to whoever had shot it. It roared and Irene covered her face with her blanket. She heard another gunshot and a howl of pain as lightning hit._

XXXXX

Irene sat bolt upright and held her stomach as more of the stuff came into her mouth. She covered her mouth and swallowed it. Her eyes were wide and her heart was pumping.

"Why did I have to see that?" she asked herself.

"Are you alright, Irene?" she heard a voice and turned her head.

Van Helsing was looking at the ceiling on the bed across from her. Carl was already asleep in his bed, which was at the end of the cabin and he was snoring loudly. Irene nodded her head.

"Fine," she said.

"I know that when you wake up like that you must have remembered that night," Van Helsing said.

Irene looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs.

"I know you don't like telling anyone your feelings or your … memories," Van Helsing told her.

Irene looked at him and he looked at her.

"You don't have to keep them locked up, you know," he told her.

Irene looked back at her fingers and twiddled them again.

"It's just … whenever I fall asleep I have that same nightmare over and over again. It haunts me like my curse," Irene said, cuddling her arms around herself.

Van Helsing looked back up at the roof.

"You're not the only one that has nightmares on this vessel," Van Helsing said.

Irene looked at him in concern and nodded.

"Irene, when we reach Transylvania, it will be two days away from the full moon," he told her. "Just to let you know."

Van Helsing rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Van Helsing … for everything," Irene whispered and fell back down onto her pillow and closed her own eyes.

* * *

_**I know this shorter than the other two but come on! Those ones were from the movie and I just added stuff into it. This is something I did on my own. (Voice: for once) Shut Up You! Anyways, the reason the flashback or memory was so short was because usually in movies the first few flashbacks are short and then as the movie progresses they get longer and more understandable. Get my meaning? Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	4. Journey To Transylvania Part II

Chapter IV

Journey To Transylvania Part II

Once it was the morning of the next day, the ship arrived at the small, broken docks of Transylvania. The docking bridge was broken and some planks were hanging near the water. Van Helsing put the bridge down from the ship and started heading down it. Irene ran straight past Van Helsing and jumped off the bridge and onto the land that was covered in snow. Carl walked up beside Van Helsing as they watched Irene kiss the snow. The two walked down the bridge, across the docks and past Irene.

"You do know you're kissing the ground?" Van Helsing told her.

Irene looked up from the snow and glared at him.

"Why do you think I'm kissing the ground?" she asked him.

Van Helsing shrugged as if he didn't care. Irene narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's because I have really bad motion sickness and I missed the non-wobbly ground underneath my feet," Irene explained getting up and walking up to the two.

Irene looked around and saw small mountains around them as well as some trees.

"How do we get to the village?" Irene asked.

"Easy," Van Helsing answered.

Van Helsing walked through the trees, followed by Irene and Carl and smiled when he saw a small paddock and some horses in it. They looked like they had no owners as the place behind the paddock was abandoned and broken. Some windows were broken while some planks of wood was starting to come off the building.

"Are we stealing them?" Irene cried.

"No. We're borrowing them. Besides it looks like nobody lives here," Van Helsing replied.

Irene's mouth fell open in shock, but she soon closed it. Carl was hesitant at first to take a horse he didn't own, but knew Van Helsing was right. The place was abandoned which meant the horses had no real owners anymore. Van Helsing and Carl both grabbed two black horses and put the saddles on them as well as their reigns. Irene stared at the horses as Van Helsing and Carl rode theirs over to her.

"Aren't you getting on one?" Carl asked.

"I…I don't know how to ride a horse," Irene told them, feeling embarrassed.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and held out his hand to her.

"Get on," he said.

"What?" Irene asked.

"You heard me. Grab my hand and get on," Van Helsing answered.

Irene looked at his hand in fear and then at him.

"Trust me," he said.

Irene's eyes grew tiny at what he said. He had said that to her before. When they had first met. When he had just saved her life.

XXXXX

_Irene was hiding under the blanket and was shaking. She didn't know if the werewolf had killed the person who was trying to save her or not. She didn't want to see, either way. She heard a loud bang like a gunshot, a loud thud and some footsteps. The next thing she knew was that someone was in front of her, kneeling down on one knee. Even though she couldn't see them because of the blanket, she could still tell they were there._

"_Hey, are you alright?" Van Helsing asked as Irene took the blanket off from over her head._

_She looked at him with puppy, innocent eyes. She looked at his outstretched hand and then looked to his eyes. They were a calm brown colour and showed a bit of anger as well as mercy in them. She nodded, shakily, and he smiled at her._

"_Come on. I won't hurt you. Trust me," he said._

XXXXX

Irene shook her head and grabbed Van Helsing's hand and he pulled her onto the horse. She grabbed him around the waist and held on tight, in fear of falling off.

"Irene, it's ok. Horses don't go that fast," Van Helsing told her.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes tightly. Van Helsing looked at Carl and the friar nodded. They started to ride the horses out into the wild of Transylvania. Irene held on tight to Van Helsing as he rode faster and faster on the horse. She didn't know it but she was slowly seeping into the unconsciousness of sleep. Her grip on Van Helsing was loosening and he noticed.

"Irene, wake up. I don't need you to fall off," he told her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him with sleepy eyes as she nodded. Van Helsing smiled at Irene but he soon heard a gasp from Carl. They both looked at what he gasped at and Irene's eyes widened. An old abandoned cabin was sitting in the middle of a bunch of trees. Its door was knocked down and the windows were smashed and there was a faint smell of blood coming from it. Irene jumped off the horse and ran into the cabin.

"Irene! Wait!" Van Helsing shouted to her.

She didn't respond, she just ran straight into the cabin and fell on her knees. Van Helsing got off his horse and went over to the cabin. He walked inside and saw her on the ground, kneeling just inches in front of the doorway. There were tears streaming down her face as her fists were clenched at her sides.

"Irene," Van Helsing said, calmly.

She shook her head and continued sobbing softly. Van Helsing looked around the cabin and saw that no one had bothered to clean it out as the bodies were still there from nine years ago. Van Helsing looked at Irene in concern and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Irene. Let's go," Van Helsing said, sounding calm still.

Irene nodded her head as tears continued to come from her eyes. Van Helsing helped her up and took her back over to the horse. Carl was waiting on his horse and glanced at the teenager in concern. He had never been told the story of how the girl came to the Order. he had just heard that there was an accident, but he didn't believe it. he now knew a little bit of what had happened to her. Something had attacked her family and she had been the only one to survive. Irene climbed back onto the horse from some help from Van Helsing and then he climbed back on. Once he was back on she took one last glance at the cabin before burying her face into Van Helsing's back.

"Let's keep moving," he said, calmly, knowing Irene didn't want to stay much longer.

Carl agreed and they both continued to ride through the forest of trees toward some mountains where after that they would arrive at the village they needed to be at.


	5. Arriving At The Village And A Fight

Chapter V

Arriving At The Village And A Fight

Van Helsing, Irene and Carl rode their horses down into the valley and into the small village. Irene still held onto Van Helsing tightly as she still had the picture of the cabin in her head. They slowed the horses' pace as they neared the entrance to the village. Once they got there, they got off their horses and hitched them to some posts. Van Helsing helped Irene down from the horse after he hooked the horse to the post as he knew she was still a little shaken up. All the villagers stared at them as Van Helsing grabbed his bag of supplies off of the horse after Irene was on the ground. Van Helsing looked around at the crowd of villagers along with Irene and saw that they were holding pitchforks and other weapons to beat them with. Irene felt a little nervous around the villagers as she knew she was one of the main reasons these people were holding the weapons, even though they didn't know what she was yet.

"So, what do you remember?" Carl asked his accomplice.

"Not now, Carl," Van Helsing replied, plainly.

Carl walked up beside Van Helsing as they walked. Van Helsing didn't want to talk about his past. At least not while Irene was still like she was. Carl knew about that, Van Helsing thought he must've done that to get her attention off of it.

"There must be something?" the friar said.

"I remember fighting the Romans at Masada," the hunter replied.

"That was in 73 AD," Carl said in shock.

"You asked," Irene said, obviously not interested.

All the villagers surrounded the three as they neared the centre of the village that held a well. Carl looked around at the crowd in fright.

"What are we doing here? Why is it so important to kill this Dracula, anyway?" Carl asked Van Helsing.

Van Helsing pulled his hat down over his face.

"Because he's the son of the Devil, DUH!" Irene rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I mean, besides that," Carl said.

"Because if we kill him, anything bitten or created by him will also die," Van Helsing replied.

"I mean, besides that," Carl said again.

A man with a top hat walked behind them as he twiddled his fingers.

"Welcome to Transylvania," he said.

Carl, Irene and Van Helsing stopped when they heard the man. He had a thick Transylvanian accent that indicated how far behind Irene was with hers. Carl and Irene turned around and Van Helsing sighed deeply as he dropped his bag of supplies on the ground, carelessly. He turned around and looked at the man.

"Is it always like this?" Carl asked with fear in his voice.

"Pretty much," Van Helsing replied.

"You call being pointed with weapons normal for when you arrive in cities and villages?" Irene asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Van Helsing shrugged his shoulders as Irene crossed her arms and frowned.

They heard heavy boot footsteps on the well as a female voice said, "You. Turn around!"

All three of them turned around to look at the female. She was wearing a red denim jacket as well as shirt and jeans that had medieval looks on them. Her hair was a long, curly black colour. She had her hands on her hips and her expression held a scowl. Irene kept her frown and stared at the woman in front of her. Irene then realised who this was. It was Anna Valerious. The woman on the projector the Cardinal showed her and Van Helsing. Irene knew that since she didn't have a hat or a hood, her face was visible to the public.

"Let me see your faces," Anna asked them, her question aimed at the two males.

"Why?" Van Helsing asked.

"Because we don't trust strangers," she told them.

The man in the top hat walked up to Carl and held a measuring stick up to him.

"Strangers don't last long here. 5'7 by 2'3," the man said, measuring the friar's height.

Irene growled as the man came over to her and started measuring her height.

"Measure me and I'll be sure to break your arm," she growled.

The man in the top hat was taken aback by the teenagers low growl. Van Helsing glared at her as if to say, 'we don't need anyone knowing about your problem'. She sighed and nodded. The man in the top hat had a wide-eyed expression on his face as he stared at the girl. The crowd of villagers around them moved in closer with their weapons. Carl looked around in fright as he looked at Van Helsing and Irene. The teenager looked pretty ticked off but she shook her head and looked slightly up at Anna.

"Gentlemen, you will now be disarmed," Anna told them.

Irene scoffed and Anna glared at her.

"…And girl," Anna said, correcting herself.

Van Helsing put his gloved hand near his pistol that was on his belt behind his long leather jacket. He was ready for anything that came at them. Irene put a hand near her silver tipped sword and glared around.

"You can try," she told them.

A man with an axe took a step back out of fear as the girl looked at him. Irene looked at another man as he too shrunk away out of fear of her as well as some other people.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna asked them.

Van Helsing looked up at her, hardly showing his face from under his hat.

"The laws of men mean little to me," he told her.

"Fine," Anna said. "Kill Them!"

Carl gasped and cried out a "NO!" in a deep breath and the man in the top hat behind him jumped back with contained excitement. Irene turned around at the villagers and growled at them.

"You lay one blade on us, your dead!" she snarled, showing her teeth.

"Irene, behave like a person," Carl whispered to her in fear.

Irene rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Anna. The woman raised an eyebrow at the teenager's small temper as she was starting to suspect something of her. Van Helsing stepped forward as the villagers pointed their weapons at him.

"I'm here to help you," he told Anna.

"I don't need any help," Anna replied in an I-couldn't-care-less tone.

Irene heard wings flapping in the distance and looked up at the sky and saw some woman as bats flying towards them. Her eyes grew wide and she tugged on Van Helsing's jacket.

"What is it?" he growled at her.

"VAMPIRES!" she shouted with hardly contained fear and excitement.

"Really?" he said.

Van Helsing bent down and got his crossbow out of his supply bag and aimed it at the woman in front of him. Anna gasped and ducked as three vampire-bats flew at them. Van Helsing pulled back the trigger on the crossbow and shot at them. One had long red, curly hair and she was in her demon bat form along with a black, straight haired one and light brown haired one. The red haired one screeched at him as she and the other two vampire woman flew around the village. All the villagers rushed around, pushing and shoving each other to try and get inside a house. Van Helsing's arrows went into the red haired one's wings as she flew over him and hissed in pain. Anna looked up in worry at the vampires as she listened to the villagers run and scream.

"Everybody Inside!" she shouted to them.

"Hide The Children!" a frantic woman screamed.

Carl fell backwards near the well and was holding the bag of supplies as well as trying to stay out of sight of the vampires. Irene ran away from Van Helsing and got her sword out. Van Helsing saw Irene run away and looked in her direction.

"IRENE! STOP!" he shouted.

A vampire swooped down at the him and Anna pushed Van Helsing out of the way. She landed on top of him and he breathed heavily as the light brown haired vampire grabbed hold of Anna's jacket. Van Helsing got up and ran after her. He jumped off the well and grabbed hold of Anna's ankles. The vampire hissed angrily at him and dropped the two. Van Helsing landed on his back and Anna landed on top of him, her legs spread apart. Van Helsing looked at her in awkwardness and then pushed her onto her back with him on top of her.

"Stay Here!" he told her.

She did the same thing to him as she pushed him onto his back.

"You stay here. They're trying to kill me," she told him.

She got off Van Helsing and ran off as he sat up and looked over at where his crossbow was. The vampires flew around the village and the black haired one and light brown haired one stopped in mid-air and looked down at Van Helsing and then over to where Irene ran off to.

"Marishka, capture the girl," the black haired vampire ordered as she took an arrow out of her shoulder.

"Love to," Marishka said, swooping down at the girl.

Irene jumped over a bunch of carts and looked up at the vampire. She screeched in anger and launched herself again at her. Irene's eyes widened and she looked over at a house. She looked back up at the vampire and smiled, cheekily. She launched herself at the house and climbed up it. She climbed up onto the roof and held her sword in her hands as the vampire swooped down at her. Irene swung her sword and it made contact with the vampire's skin. She screeched in pain and swung a fist at the teenager. Irene fell off the roof and into some carts. Her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness.

X

_"AAAGGGHHHH!" Irene screamed as she saw her parents bodies lying on the ground in front of her._

_Her Father's stomach was torn open and his rubs were scattered everywhere as his intestines were swirled around him. Irene's Mother had her legs, arms and head cut off as well as her stomach being open. Irene felt tears come to her eyes as she fell to her knees, clutching her blanket. She heard a noise and turned her head to see a werewolf, chomping on a bone of her Mother's leg. She fell backwards and crawled away from it as it looked over at her and snarled and then lunged._

X

Irene came back into consciousness as she heard the faint cry of Anna yelling to the villagers, "RUN!"

Irene got up out of the carts and looked over at Van Helsing. Anna ran past Van Helsing and he fired at the vampires. The crossbow stopped firing arrows and the monster hunter ran over to his friar friend.

"Carl! Carl, it's not working!" he exclaimed.

"Try aiming at their hearts!" Carl told him as he threw some more arrows at the man.

Irene shook her head and got out of the carts and ran over to Van Helsing. Van Helsing caught the arrows as the red headed vampire came at him. He jumped out of the way and her foot claws grabbed Irene and threw her into a house roof. Van Helsing stared in shock and horror at what the vampire did.

"IRENE!" he shouted.

Van Helsing growled at the vampire and loaded the arrows. Van Helsing aimed at the vampires. Anna ran in front of the vampires as they followed her and the arrows went around her, not hitting or injuring her. She jumped over a load of fruit carts and the black headed vampire grabbed a villager. He screamed as he was caught but stopped as the vampire bit into his neck and hissed in delight as his blood trickled from her fangs into her throat. Van Helsing lowered his crossbow as he looked up at the sun coming out of the clouds. Anna came out from behind the fruit carts and looked at Van Helsing.

"It's the sun," she told him.

Van Helsing looked over at the house as Irene jumped over the balcony railing and fell onto the ground. Van Helsing ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Great, if you think being thrown into a house through a roof is good then I'm great!" she said with sarcasm, grabbing her head as her vision swirled.

Carl lifted up his hood slightly and sighed in relief. Some crows called out as Van Helsing helped Irene stand up and they looked at their surroundings. All the villagers came out of their hiding places and looked at the sun. Van Helsing looked around with Irene. She heard a noise and pointed her sword at the well. Anna and Van Helsing looked over at the well too. They walked over to the well, along the way Anna picked up a sword that was on the ground. They made their way to the well and once they were there they nodded at each other and then looked into it. Van Helsing and Anna looked at each other as they thought they had heard something. Irene growled as she still pointed her sword down the well.

"I Know You're Down There Vampire!" Irene shouted, anger in her voice.

Irene was quite ticked off at the red headed vampire that had thrown her into the roof of the building. The vampire was just lucky it wasn't nightfall or else she would've ripped her throat out. Anna and Van Helsing both looked back down as the sun was covered by the clouds again. Carl noticed this and looked at the sky in fear.

"Uh … Van Helsing, Irene," he said as the red haired vampire flew out of the well and grabbed hold of Irene's arm.

Van Helsing and Anna were thrown backwards in surprise and they landed on their backs. Irene looked up at the vampire and glared at her. The vampire looked down at Irene with a cheeky smile.

"Do you like to fly, little werewolf?" she squealed in delight as she started cackling.

Irene pointed her sword at the vampire's ankle and sliced it. She screeched in pain and dropped Irene, but she was caught again by the black headed vampire by her own ankle. Van Helsing loaded his crossbow and shot an arrow at the vampire's wing. It went right through it and she screamed in pain and dropped Irene. The teenager fell onto a rooftop and slid down. She grabbed the gutter and threw herself off it. She hit a tree and grabbed hold of it and crawled down it.

Marishka flew towards Van Helsing as he ran away from her. The vampire's claws were outstretched, ready to kill. He turned around and shot her with the arrows. She screeched in pain and flew into a building. Irene looked back at the rooftop where the black haired vampire; Verona was flying around. Irene jumped onto the balcony and crawled up the wooden boards of the house and jumped over the gutter onto the roof. The vampire screeched at her in surprise while Irene just glared at the vampire, growling.

"I can hear far away and I want to know why you wanted to capture me," Irene said, anger in her voice.

"It's a little early to go all wolf, isn't it?" Verona asked Irene.

"Isn't it a bit early to be outside?" Irene asked back.

The vampire glared at Irene, but then smiled slightly.

"You have no idea how valuable you are to our Master," she told the teenager.

Van Helsing walked slowly towards the house that the vampire had landed in. He knew that she would probably come out and attack him again. He was ready and aimed, but she came out from the bottom deck and flew at him. He flew backwards with her, dropping his crossbow and landing on his stomach. Marishka hissed at him and threw an arrow at him. She landed on the railing of the balcony of the house she came from, taking all the arrows out of her skin and throwing them away. She returned to a skinny, pink fleshed woman with long light brown hair and wearing a yellow gypsy outfit with a yellow necklace and earrings. She looked at Van Helsing with a smile before throwing away the last arrow. Van Helsing sat up and glared at her.

Irene took a few steps away from the vampire as she flew to the rooftop and changed into a woman with long black hair and wearing a green gypsy outfit with a necklace and earrings.

"What do you want from me?" Irene asked.

"Our Master does not want neither your blood nor your heart," Verona told Irene.

Irene raised an eyebrow at this. She didn't understand what the vampire was talking about.

"He wants your wolf," she said.

Irene gasped and put her foot back and she fell off the edge of the house. She grabbed hold of the gutter and tried to pull herself up. Van Helsing looked at his crossbow and then back at Marishka. The vampire hissed as she knew that he couldn't hurt her with his weapon over there. Carl looked through the bag and found a bottle of holy water. He took it out and got to his feet.

"This should do the trick," he said.

Carl ran a few inches with the bottle in his hand and threw it at Van Helsing. Verona saw Carl throw the bottle to Van Helsing and she flew off the rooftop, but not before kicking Irene's hands. Irene fell to the ground and landed on her feet. She looked up and saw Verona fly towards the water bottle.

"Holy Water!" Carl shouted.

Van Helsing watched as the Verona flew past, caught it and threw it into the well. Van Helsing watched the vampire do this as she looked at Marishka.

"Stop your teasing, Marishka, and finish him," Verona ordered.

The vampire flew off and Van Helsing looked back at Marishka, his hair flopping in front of his face as he looked back. Marishka put her hands on her knees and smiled at Van Helsing.

"Too bad. So sad," she said.

Carl pointed at a building with a cross on it, "The Church!"

Van Helsing looked in that direction and saw a small drip of water come from the tap. He looked back at Marishka as she looked at him and her eyes changed to light yellow and her fangs lengthened. Irene ran over to Van Helsing and he saw her coming.

"Irene! No!" he shouted.

The vampire woman lunged at the teenager as she transformed into a bat. She pushed the girl into the side of a house wall. Van Helsing glared at the vampire in anger as he watched Irene fall to ground, unconscious with a small cut on her forehead. The vampire flew into the sky above the village and started laughing, evilly. Van Helsing looked at his crossbow and ran for it. Marishka saw this and gasped, but then hissed. Van Helsing ran over to his crossbow and grabbed it as he ran towards the Church. Carl pointed behind him in fear as the vampire flew at them.

"Here she comes!" he called.

Marishka flew very fast toward the village and towards the monster hunter. Van Helsing ran towards the Church as fast as he could as Carl moved out of the way. Marishka flew at Van Helsing and hissed as she outstretched her arms towards him. Van Helsing reached the Church tap and dipped the end of the crossbow into it. He turned and pointed the end at Marishka as she arrived in front of him, ready to strike the kill. Irene opened her eyes and looked over at Van Helsing and saw him aiming at the vampire. She got onto her feet and watched in wonder, as she had never seen him kill a monster so mercilessly before. Van Helsing pulled back on the trigger and shot at Marishka as she flew into the tower of the Church. They all heard screaming and turned around to see the other two vampires fly away.

"MARISHKA!" they both shrieked as they flew off into the distance.

Van Helsing pointed the crossbow in their direction, but they were too far away to aim for. Van Helsing turned back around and watched as Marishka started to hyperventilate as her body started to crack and fall apart. Irene went over to Van Helsing and watched also, as she had never seen anything like this before. Marishka's wings fell off and she shrieked as she returned to normal but then her skin fell off, revealing her bones and then they fell to the ground. Van Helsing did the cross sign as he walked over to the Church steps. He sat down on them and Carl grabbed Van Helsing's hat. He walked over to the steps and gave Van Helsing his hat back. Irene sat down beside Van Helsing as he was panting. He took his hat back from Carl and put it back on his head. All the villagers came out of their hiding places and surrounded the three.

"He Killed A Bride!" a child cried.

"He Killed Marishka!" someone else shouted.

"You Killed Marishka!" the whole crowd shouted.

The man in the top hat walked onto the platform for witch torture and smiled at them.

"You Killed A Vampire!" another person shouted.

"But isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Irene asked them in confusion.

"Vampires only kill what they need to survive. One or two people a month. Now they will kill for revenge," top hat said, his smile turning into a grin.

The people of the village started shouting angrily at Van Helsing, Carl and Irene.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much," the hunter replied.

"So what name, my good sir, do I carve on your gravestone?" top hat asked Van Helsing.

Irene started to get nervous around the crowd as top hat spoke of gravestones.

"Surely you're not thinking of killing us?" she asked.

"Not very much you, child," he said, but his smile didn't fade.

"Not very much!" Irene exclaimed. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"You may want to be careful around here little one," top hat said, walking over to her and putting his face near hers. "I hear werewolves die more in Transylvania."

Irene gulped and Van Helsing pushed top hat away from her.

"Leave her alone!" he growled, still panting. "She's only fifteen!"

"Still old enough to go out and become what she is," top hat said as the crowd looked at each other in confusion.

"You really want that arm broken, don't you?" Irene growled at him.

Before he could reply, Anna walked through the crowd of villagers and up to the front of the crowd near the steps.

"His name is Van Helsing," she replied.

Everyone gasped and top hat looked quite surprised with a wide-eyed expression on his face. All the people started to chat amongst themselves about Van Helsing's appearance in their village.

"Your reputation precedes you," she said.

Van Helsing got off the steps and put his crossbow on his shoulder as he walked up to Anna.

"Next time stay close. You're no good to me dead," he told her.

Anna smiled at him as she looked slightly at the crowd of people around them.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You've got courage," she said as she turned to the crowd. "He's the first one to kill a vampire in over 100 years! I'd say that's earned him a drink."

She looked back at Van Helsing as the crowd continued to whisper and chatter about their new guest and him killing a vampire. Irene jumped off the steps and up to Anna and Van Helsing.

"Great! I'm thirsty! What Type Of Drink Is It?" Irene asked, rubbing her throat.

Van Helsing looked at her through a glare. She looked at him in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Is it from all the growling you did?" he asked her.

"How should I know?" she asked.

Van Helsing rolled his eyes and Anna smiled slightly as she started to walk towards her house. Irene, Van Helsing and Carl followed.

"I don't think you will be able to have the drink Anna was talking about," Van Helsing told Irene.

She looked at him in confusion.

"How come?" she asked.

"She probably meant a drink as in alcohol or something along those lines," Van Helsing told her.

"Damn It! Why'd I have To Be Fifteen! I'm Under The Age Line For Drinking!" Irene cried.

"You could just water," Carl told Irene.

Irene scoffed and folded her arms.

"Fine," she mumbled as they continued to Anna's house.

* * *

_**Okay, here's chapter five! And I know I've already done that flashback but I just wanted to give you more depth of what Irene's parents looked like when they were killed. This chapter is obviously when they arrive at their destination. And did you read that? Top hat knows Irene's secret. If you've figured it out don't tell the people who haven't. Thats for the nex chapter! It will probably take awhile to get done as I was at my Grandma's again and there was nothing better to do so I just did this and Van Hedgehog. And I also have about five assignments to do for school. DAMN YOU TO HELL SCHOOL! That's another reason how I may not get it done quickly. Hope U Enjoyed!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
